justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
D.A.N.C.E.
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2007 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Remade Pictograms) |gc = |lc = (NOW Files) |pictos = 92 |dura = 4:02 |nowc = Dance |perf = Julia Spiesser |from = album }}"D.A.N.C.E." by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a girl with tied up purple hair with pink streaks. She wears a sleeveless tunic with a yellow, pink, orange and white robotic face on it, orange leggings, black fluffy boots, and a pair of two fingerless gloves, one orange, and one pink. At the beginning of the routine, she appears with a chalk effect. Remake In the remake, the coach is much more realistic and has a darker color scheme. The chalk effect is removed when she appears, and the pixels that make up her body shake instead. Background Original The background resembles drawings on a grey wall. It contains a blue skeleton head with yellow teeth, a yellow cassette player in the center, a mixtape, a lollipop, a bust-like drawing of Crazy in Love with blue skin and longer hair, a sketch of TiK ToK whose head is covered by the aforementioned skeleton head, a dog head, a few waves (recycled from Sway (Quien Sera)) ''with a few curved lines coming out of them, two pairs of cherries, pink stars, a few small yellow lightning bolt symbols, what appears to be a score ball, a few small white triangles, a white coffee cup with smoke coming out of it and "coffee" written in very dark brown, an hand with a fingerless glove on it (reminiscent of the one worn by ''Can't Get You Out of My Head s dancer), and the words: "Just", "Dance", and "GOOD". The floor is reflective and dark and the drawings move around and are animated. Remake In the remake, the background is darker and looks smaller, as if it was seen from further away than its original version. The cassette player now glows, and new drawings appear, being: a banana, the words "take", "touch", and "the girls", and light blue stars, and the word "dance" doesn't appear. The cassette player now also emits orange music notes. The drawings also move in different places. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hands together pointing up while your legs are together. DanceGM.png|All Gold Moves Dance gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups D.A.N.C.E. appears in the following Mashups: * Da Funk * I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ * She’s Got Me Dancing * Call Me Maybe * Mas Que Nada * Blame It on the Boogie * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * I Will Survive * Miss Understood * Prince Ali * Rich Girl * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Troublemaker * Wild Captions D.A.N.C.E. appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Elbow Stomp * Happy Dance * Hopscotch Jump * Hopscotch Kata * Jackpot * Kick Ball Change * Skipping Rope * Strong Step * Super Power * Teenage Hops Trivia *All of the moves in the routine (except the jump rope move at the beginning) have been seen in the dancer's Mashup appearances. *In all Mashups and Party Master Modes, the Gold Move is removed. *The remake was first seen in a video uploaded after ’s launch. *In D.A.N.C.E.’s files, there is a different pictogram for the Gold Move, which tells players to open their arms and then put them up, instead of just putting them up.http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20141218_1621/songs/Dance/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png **There are also unused menu assets for the remake, in which the coach has a slightly darker color scheme and a more visible face. *The last line of lyrics ("move is a mystery...") fades off abruptly right before it is sung. **This is fixed in the remake.https://youtu.be/XRKb657qeAU?t=233 **A similar incident happens with Move Your Feet. *In the remake, the dog head in the background is not animated, unlike every other drawing. *The background for D.A.N.C.E. appears in Rock Lobster. *Although "Don't stop" is heard, it is not in the lyrics. Gallery Game Files Dance cover jd2.png|''D.A.N.C.E.'' Dance.jpg|''D.A.N.C.E.'' (Remake) Jdnowdancercover.jpg| cover Dance pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots dothedancemenu.png|''D.A.N.C.E'' on the menu Dance jd2 ready.png| ready screen Beta Elements Dance thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon for the remake Dance cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover Dance coach 1@2x.png|Beta half coach D.A.N.C.E.unusedgm.png|Unused Gold Move D.A.N.C.E.BetaPictogram.png|Beta pictogram Others tex1 128x128 c4056352c300066c 14.png|The drawing of Crazy in Love tex1 128x128 4aa636af1be1ea07 14.png|The drawing of TiK ToK Dancebg.png|Background Videos Official Music Video Justice - D.A.N.C.E. (Official Video) D.A.N.C.E. (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser D.A.N.C.E. - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplay Just Dance 2 - D.A.N.C.E. Extractions D.A.N.C.E. - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) D.A.N.C.E. - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:D.A.N.C.E. es:D.A.N.C.E. Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Remade Songs